


Чаша с конфетками [Bowl with the sweets]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: From sea to insanity [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Food, Gen, Guro, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Матерь Кос принимает дар от своих смертных. И отныне на берегу океана всё будет хорошо.
Series: From sea to insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578421





	Чаша с конфетками [Bowl with the sweets]

**Author's Note:**

> На фандомной битве стояло шуточное предупреждение про фуд-кинк, хоть здесь оно и не в столь привычном смысле. Иными словами, не советую читать на голодный желудок потому что в этой шутке есть большая доля правды.

Чашей и блюдом лежит теперь крохотный залив, молятся в благоговении изменившиеся под милостью Великой девы, стучат на скалах копья жриц и жрецов: то будет благодатный пир.

«Матушка, вот ваше угощение!» ― внимает им Кос.

Сегодня принесли ей много еды.

Старых и молодых, мужчин и женщин ― на любой вкус, смертные зовут такое лакомством.

― Отведай ещё, Матерь Кос! ― шепчет старая жрица с дряблыми плавниками у локтей, и ей вторит ученица-дочь, ― отведай ещё...

Охотничья тарелка ― вот как зовёт это блюдо разум ракушечниц.

Это вкусно, шепчут их голодающие по крови и силе разумы.

Эта боль даст нам сил ещё лучше служить тебе, о наша Великая!

Кос смотрит: опоенные отваром, пленные, уже готовые.

Первым ждёт старик у края: шрам на алой от солнца шее, пощупать пальцами — да, лишнее, ему явно не нужен ни живот, ни кусочки сморщенной плоти между ног: неужели её смертные решили, что ей понравится совокупляться со старыми или пахнущими порохом?

Кос поддевает когтём кожу и потрошит живот: жёлто-белый жир, вот что мешало! Смертный открывает рот глотнувшей воздуха рыбёшкой, дрожит, но без сопротивления, а где-то в задних рядах её смертных проносится мысль: он с пустым брюхом, но не испортил бы он трапезу нашей Матушки! О, с последним Кос легко бороться: нужно только выковырять эти красные мясные жилки из его живота и рассечь жир за ними. Испражняться смертному теперь всё равно нечем, а вздутые и норовящие зацепиться за когти ленты кишок лучше отбросить позади основной кучи.

Как хорошо, что их не нужно выковыривать из слоев железа и одежд!

Кос поддевает кожу со множеством волос: лицо, голова, грудь, плечи, ноги ― надкусывать такое у неё нет ни малейшего желания.

В городе этих смертных такое зовут конфетами.

Но за бок, вытянув смертного, кашляющего аппетитно пахнущей кровью, Кос надкусывает до самого позвоночника.  
Кости она аккуратной горкой складывает для дев-ракушечниц, а хрящи оказываются очень приятными ― их хорошо грызть, они легко крошатся между её треугольных зубов, очень, очень вкусно.

— Вкусно, вкусно, матерь, ешь! ― её смертные, клекоча жабрами, повторяют эту мысль за ней.

Им тоже передаётся этот вкус на языке, и Кос на миг жалеет, что тела их без её долгого влияния пока не могут принять плоть смертных, так интересовавшихся её зачатым дитя.

Ноги и руки уже не имеют в себе столько жира ― этот смертный пришёл в деревню с тяжелой косой, а сейчас уже не дёргается и обескровлен, остаётся лишь шлёпнуть его голову булыжником, словно раковину с моллюском. Розовый мозг его выпивается легко, даже не капнув на остальных.

В глазах женщины со шрамами у рта, той, что лежит на самой верхушке её угощений, читается «орех».

После отвара она не видит и не слышит моря ― те, кто ещё в сознании, видят себя орехами и плодами на ветках, а Кос впитывает ещё и вкус из их затуманенных разумов.

Юноша с вывернутой под себя рукой, бледный, в остатках железной маски на глазах ― словно зелёное, но уже не кислое яблоко.

Девушка со смуглым округлым телом ― слива.

Старик с чёрной лентой на запястье, замыкающий круг из тел — груша.

Плотная и вкусная трапеза выходит у Великой, внимает ей сила Космоса, а смертные кричат благодарности Кос.

Они познали эти ощущения её милостью, они благодарны.

Кос отвечает им тем же, качаясь в волнах прилива ― сытная трапеза ещё вкуснее, когда можно кормиться и ощущениями из чужих сознаний.

― Мы не забудем, о Матерь Кос, мы приведём их ещё!

Кос уже знает это из их разумов, и волна благодарности и благодати окутывает её смертных.

Ракушечницы ползут к костям, и Кос раздаёт им поровну: они ― также её дети, и она сделает так, чтобы их не обделять.

Вот теперь трапеза окончена.

Вот теперь эти смертные получили за то, что хотели ей навредить.

Охотники, вот как их звали.

Прилив наступает, и Кос постепенно окунается в море всем телом.

Это было вкусно ― с таким видом крови прибывают силы, легче плыть, а дитя в её утробе окрепнет к сроку.

Теперь её смертные знают, что будет, если явятся чужаки.

И они её точно порадуют.

**Author's Note:**

> ООС стоит потому, что это расходится с тем же образом милосердной Кос, а не только с моими хэдканонами.


End file.
